By Chance
by colormequeer
Summary: AU: Amy befriends Shane at her new school and is sucked into his partying lifestyle. At one of the parties, she spots Karma, Liam's new arm candy and is instantly captivated by the brunette. Many chapters take place at different parties where they run into each other (not only HS house parties don't worry). M after a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own anything.

A/N: T for now.

* * *

Amy found herself yet again at one of the popular kids' drunken house parties. She didn't know why she bothered to attend them but then she remembered that Shane took her under his wing when she arrived at Hester High about a month ago. Shane quickly figured out that Amy liked girls and decided to take it upon himself to help her find a girlfriend. His grand plan to make this happen, much to Amy's dismay, was to drag her along to all the parties. Although Amy would've picked Netflix in bed any day, she knew that Shane made it a point to include her in his circle of friends and their excessive partying habits, school nights included. Also, she told herself that she would try harder to socialize at this new school because she wasn't doing herself any favors by staying sheltered in her room all the time. It was her senior year of high school for god's sake and she still hasn't been with a girl. She tried the "good things come to those who wait" route but she realized that instead of expecting someone to magically appear, she was going to at least make an effort. Despite this new approach on life, it was still difficult for Amy to interact with people, let alone girls she found attractive. So to get through these parties, Amy turned to a decent amount of alcohol consumption to ease her social anxiety. Luckily for her, once the alcohol hit her, she was a completely different person. Awkward Amy no more, as Shane liked to point out. She was more social and did not shy away from talking to some cute girls. It came as a shock to everyone that Amy did all the seducing. She worked her magic and by the end of the night she was usually spotted going home with someone around her arm.

So there she was, the night was young and the party was in full swing. The entire house was extravagant to say the least. The host was one of Shane's friends, Jamie, and from what she gathered, Jamie's parents were definitely loaded. She was in the living room with people around the coffee table taking shots of tequila.

And then it happened. As she was downing her 5th shot of tequila, she saw this gorgeous brunette walk into the house with Liam. She knew Liam because he was Shane's best friend but she didn't recognize the girl he was with. And Liam usually brought Hester high girls and alternated, never settling for one. Amy wasn't the only one to notice because other people were wondering about Liam's arm candy. Amy was watching as the brunette scoped the party when they made eye contact. By now, Amy was beyond tipsy. Unwilling to back down on this exchange, she gave the girl her best sultry stare.

"That's Karma, Liam's new girl. Let's see how long he keeps her." Amy was so entranced that she didn't even notice Shane approaching her and whispering in her ear. Shane then proceeded to scream over the music.

"Hey Liam's girl, come over here. It's tradition for the new girl to take a body shot upon entrance and you most certainly are new here! Who wants to volunteer their body?"

"Why not" everyone turned their head as Amy offered to do the honors and was greeted with loud cheers.

As Karma was being escorted to the coffee table by an all-too-eager Liam, Amy was already in the process of lifting her shirt up. But Shane chimes in "Nah uh Amy take that top off completely! Show us some skin girl. Nothing to be ashamed of. We run track together, I know what's underneath and there's no need to be modest".

Amy rolls her eyes and removes her shirt watching for a reaction from Karma who doesn't seem too shy staring at her abs. Amy smirks to herself and sets herself up to lie on the coffee table. Shane pours the shot in her belly button, which tingles for a bit but it is replaced by the fire brought on by the anticipation of what's to come.

Amy continues to stare at the brunette towering over her. Karma gives her a shy smile before going in for the shot. Time seems to slow down for Amy as she watches this gorgeous girl lick her skin. Karma proceeds to saunter up to lick the salt on Amy's neck very slowly, which is rewarded by an uncontrollable hitch from Amy. Not knowing what took a hold of her other than the alcohol in her system, Amy props herself up with her elbows as Karma is reaching for the lime in her mouth. At the very last second, Amy drops the lime and leans in to close the gap which is greeted once again by loud cheers, Liam's being the loudest. Surprised by the turn of events, the brunette does not respond right away but seems to be encouraged by the roaring crowd because she grabs the back of Amy's neck to deepen the kiss. When they finally pull apart, both stare at each other with lustful eyes but the moment is gone when they realize that they are not alone.

"Wow that was incredible! Way to make an impression new girl!" Shane interrupts. "I need a shot after watching these two going at it hot and heavy! Who wants more shots?"

Amy hops off the table now that it has become extremely crowded by her drunken classmates looking to get even drunker from Shane's shots. She sees Liam lick his lips and say "Amy that was really hot, we should do this again" as he takes Karma's hand and it looks like he's bringing her upstairs. Amy cringes at Liam's words but watches as they head up, not before noticing Karma turning around one last time to give Amy another shy smile.

* * *

I'm not really a writer more of an avid fan fiction reader but I had this story stuck in my head and decided to give it a try. Reviews and pointers would be appreciated. It's my first fic be gentle! :)

**Up Next: Shane has a crush on a college guy and begs Amy to tag along at a college party. She runs into someone that she didn't expect to be there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was on her way to another party on a Friday night and she was listening to her voicemail while driving. She played the one that Shane left a few hours ago.

"Hey Aims, this is me reminding you once again that I expect you to be my wing woman tonight at this college frat party because I want to hook up with the cutie I had coffee with last week. His fraternity was hosting and he told me to bring a friend! Also, you're gorgeous without makeup but just dab a bit on because we need to pass the "bouncer". One more thing, wear something white! See ya there. Think of all the hot college girls"

Amy rolls her eyes and ends the voicemail. She is kind of excited because this was going to be her first time going to a frat party. She spent last week trying to forget about her kiss with Karma because she didn't want to cross any lines. Liam was Shane's best friend and besides, she wasn't the type to cause break-ups. Were they even dating? Liam hasn't mentioned Karma at school so she doesn't really know if he's still seeing her.

Amy concluded that tonight was the perfect opportunity to let loose because none of her classmates would be at this party except for Shane. Who knows, maybe she would meet a cute college girl that she liked and ask her out. That much confidence would require a few drinks though.

She spotted the frat house a few feet away and parked her car. Before going in, she looked at herself in the mirror, unsure of the makeup. She had gone for the whole smokey-eyed look that brought out the green in her eyes, a red lipstick that she hoped didn't stain her teeth and beach waved hair that was pushed to one side. She also followed Shane's instructions and wore a white sheer blouse that she tucked into her black skinny jeans.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess" she told herself.

She walked out of the car almost stumbling. She wasn't used to wearing high heels but she managed to make it in front of the house's sidewalk. She heard someone call her name and turned to see Shane with a cute boy.

"Aims, this is Logan. Isn't he a cutie?"

"Hi Logan, nice to meet you and thanks for the invite" Amy answers with a small smile.

"Hey, it's really no problem. I'm just happy that you two made it. We're in for a wild night. Glad to see that you're wearing something white. Follow us to Shane's car we have a surprise."

Amy followed them, feeling a bit anxious not knowing what she was walking into. Shane pulls out a paintbrush.

"Let's get our body paint on!" Shane beams and starts unbuttoning a few of Amy's buttons.

Shane tells Amy "I know that you're shy so we won't make you show too much cleavage. Just enough skin that we can paint on."

Amy thanks her lucky stars that Logan is studying arts because the body paint on her arms and chest are pretty sweet. For her face, Amy opted to just painting a white stripe on each cheek.

In front of the house, Shane takes her hand and places something in it. She looks down and it's a fake ID. Shane winks at her and walks towards the bouncer to show his ID.

The door of the house is closed but she can already feel the faint music. Once the bouncer steps aside and opens the door, they are greeted by loud music and mostly darkness. The black lights reveal glowing college students in body paint and white clothing. There is enough light to walk around and she sees that the living room has been turned into a dance floor.

Amy decides that she likes that it's a glow in the dark party because it has a more obscure vibe.

She realizes that she has already lost Shane and Logan but checks her phone and reads the text from Shame: "Sorry I had to step away, Logan's bringing me to his room ;) I'll text you when we're done. Mingle! Find a hottie!"

Amy sighs and walks towards the alcohol. She takes a few shots to loosen up. She spends a while talking to a girl that seems very interested in her but Amy does not reciprocate the interest. She just seems boring. The girl gives up and Amy spots her flirting with another guy. She chuckles to herself and decides to head to the dance floor.

The dance floor is packed with glowing bodies dancing to old school hip hop. She starts to feel the music and realizes that someone is staring at her from across the dance floor. She moves towards the stranger but can't make out her face in the darkness. She looks familiar. The girl takes Amy's hands and places them on her waist and they start dancing. She spins around and starts grinding on Amy. Amy takes the chance and moves her arms up and down the girl's sides enjoying every curve. She is so turned on by all the dancing that it makes her feel dizzy in a good way. She also doesn't miss the ache that she knows all too well. The girl turns around once again but this time leans into Amy. Amy's heart is pounding and she feels the hot breath on her ear.

The girl says "wanna get out of here?"

Amy agrees immediately even more turned on by the stranger's sexy voice.

The girl takes her hand to guide her out of the dance floor. But as soon as they start walking, all the lights of the house suddenly turn on and the music stops playing.

A frat guy screams, "Everyone has to leave NOW! The cops just arrived someone must have made a noise complaint. We didn't get permission from the college to throw this party because we've been on probation. GET THE FUCK OUT NOW PLEASE"

Everyone starts running in all directions. Amy bolts towards the back door, letting go of the girl's hand. She is so nervous about getting caught for underage drinking that she fails to look at the girls face.

She was halfway out the door when she quickly glanced back towards the girl's general direction. The girl waved at her and Amy realized that she hadn't been dancing with a stranger.

* * *

**Up Next: Homecoming! Liam's date makes an appearance. Amy and Karma finally have an actual conversation. Don't worry there's no drinking involved in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own anything.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this quicker than usual. Also, thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews!

* * *

Amy felt like she was walking through the gates of hell as she entered Hester's gym. She wasn't looking forward to an entire night of awkward dancing with her date whom she met at a party. It was better than going alone she figured. On the bright side, she did enjoy watching other people dance awkwardly. It made her feel a little bit better about her own dancing skills.

"God, I could really use a drink" Amy whispered to herself as she scanned the gym. It looked like they were one of the first to arrive.

"What's that, babe?" her date asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying how I could use a drink. Do you mind getting me some punch, Kat? I think I need to sit down because my feet are already killing me. I guess I shouldn't have worn heels" Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Sure! One punch coming up" Kat chirped.

But before leaving, she gave Amy a quick peck on the lips. Amy had grown used to Kat's affectionate nature in the weeks that they've been seeing each other. She had learned that Kat was rather clingy even though they were just seeing each other casually. Amy made a mental note to clear things up with Kat soon. She sighed to herself because she hated confrontation. She had a feeling that Kat thought they were dating despite Amy making it clear that she wasn't looking for anything serious on their first date.

She looked around, admiring the décor of the gym. She had to give credit to the dance committee. The set-up was really beautiful and classy; Amy wondered how did they afford it. The dress code was black dresses for girls and tuxes for the guys. Amy was happy about that because half her closet consisted of black clothes so it wasn't that hard for her to find a dress.

"Got your punch" Kat whispered in her ear, startling Amy from her thoughts. She gave Kat a quick smile thanking her for the drink.

"Non-alcoholic?" Amy asked.

"Yup. There were two punch bowls, one with alcohol and the other one without. And I know you've been on your whole alcohol detox." Kat beamed proudly.

Amy smiled at her date once again and took a sip of her punch, instantly missing the taste of alcohol.

She wasn't really fond of this detox but she felt like she was drinking way to often. And besides, she didn't want to rely on alcohol for confidence. She wanted to overcome her shyness without the need to get drunk or tipsy. So here she was, drinking non-alcoholic punch while the rest of the gym was probably already tipsy.

Once the dance floor started filling up, Amy and Kat decided to join in. They were enjoying themselves when Amy saw Shane and Liam next to the punch bowl. Amy and Kat headed over to greet them

"I have to say, you guys are looking very charming in those tuxes." Amy said as the guys turned around.

"Hey you! You look lovely. Gimme a hug girl." Shane said as he reached for Amy.

"Hey Amy, who's your date?" Liam asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah sorry. Liam, Shane, this is Kat my date."

Everyone greeted one another and they all partook in small talk to pass the time. Next to the punch bowl, of course.

"Hey sorry I'm late" Amy heard someone say, as a familiar face walked over to kiss Liam on the cheek.

"Karma! You made it!" Liam beamed.

Amy stood there awkwardly. A wave of drunken memories quickly filled her mind.

"Karma, you remember Amy right? You girls got pretty intimate at Jamie's party last month if I remember correctly" Shane said.

"How can I forget. I guess we've never been formally introduced til now. Hi, I'm Karma" She said, while giving Amy a gorgeous smile.

Amy reached out to shake her hand and all she could think to say was "Hi"

"You seem shyer than the last time I met you. Its cute" Karma pointed out, which made Amy instantly blush.

"Yeah Amy is a shy one. Unless you get a drink in her." Shane winked.

"Hey I'm Kat, her date" Sensing that these two had something going on.

Amy thought she caught a quick look of surprise from Karma. But it was quickly replaced by another one of her gorgeous smiles.

"Hey Kat, I'm Karma it's nice to meet you."

"Okay it's time to boogie! Lets go to the dance floor!" Shane interrupted.

As they were dancing, Amy tried her hardest not to stare at Karma knowing that Kat was watching her.

She put Karma out of her mind and was starting to enjoy herself dancing with everyone. Shane and Liam looked like they were having a lot of fun. They kept going back to the alcoholic punchbowl a little too often.

They were still dancing when Kat leaned in to speak to Amy over the music.

"Hey listen, I'd love to stay but I actually gotta go. I have this thing super early tomorrow morning and I don't wanna look like a zombie." Kat smiled apologetically.

"No worries, I'll hitch a ride with Shane's older brother. I had fun tonight. See you soon?"

"I'd like that" Kat replied as she leaned in to kiss Amy in the middle of the dance floor.

Amy pulled back after a while and waved at Kat while she was walking out. She turned to her friends and caught Karma staring but she quickly looked away and continued dancing with Liam.

Towards the end of the night, the homecoming king and queen were announced and it happened to be Liam and Shane. Amy wasn't really surprised because they were the most popular kids in school. This meant that they had to dance to a song.

Before going to dance with Shane, Liam walked off stage and went over to the table that Karma and Amy were sitting at.

"It's the last dance of the night. Why don't you two dance together? I don't want you guys to be the only ones sitting down. I would have danced with you but homecoming duty calls." Liam says apologetically. Upon hearing the song start playing, he headed over to dance with Shane while giving the thumbs up to Karma and Amy.

"Who are we to refuse the homecoming king's request." Karma chuckled

"Game?" she asked while arching a brow. Their usual dynamic completely shifting. Karma recalled the other girl's usual boldness during their previous encounters. But Karma could see that Amy was nervous and took the lead by lightly tugging her hand.

"Game" Amy agreed shakily as she let Karma guide her to the dance floor.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed :)

**Up Next: Part two! **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I do not own anything.

A/N: Switched to M!

* * *

A million thoughts were going through Amy's head as they walked to the middle of the dance floor where all the couples had already begun slow dancing.

Karma slowly turned around and made eye contact with Amy. She snaked her arms around Amy's neck, which almost made Amy shiver from contact. Amy nervously placed her hands on Karma's hips and they started swaying.

Amy loved the song playing. She also felt like "Saving all my love for you" by Whitney was a typical song for a bride and groom's first dance at their wedding. She tried to concentrate on enjoying the song instead of how Karma's intense stare was making her feel.

"Your hands weren't this idle the last time they were on my hips" Karma teased in an attempt to break the ice between them.

Amy immediately looked down and blushed earning a little chuckle from Karma.

"Sorry about that, I was a little bit intoxicated" Amy apologized awkwardly.

"Don't apologize. I had fun" Amy finally looked up from her shoes and saw that Karma was smiling at her timidly.

"So what were you doing at that party?" Karma proceeded to inquire.

"Shane had a crush on one of the frat guys, so he dragged me along with him. How about you?"

"I'm a student there. My friends wanted to check it out." Karma said simply.

"You're in college?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yup, a sophomore for that matter. Is it that surprising?" Karma chuckled.

"No, I mean, I'm sure there are so many guys interested in you at school so why are you dating Liam?"

Karma smiles. "I'm not dating Liam, we just see each other when we feel like it."

Karma leans in to whisper into Amy's ear.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm only interested in one person right now, and it's not Liam"

Amy closes her eyes trying to control everything she was feeling at that very moment. Was Karma talking about her? Could it be?

Karma looks at Amy, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I gotta go to the bathroom" Amy says as she quickly breaks away from Karma not knowing what to say. She needed to get her feelings in check. She couldn't be having these feelings for Karma even though they may be mutual. Karma was still seeing Liam, even if only casually, she was still off limits. Amy could tell that Liam liked her a lot too.

She was staring at herself in the mirror when she heard someone enter the bathroom door and proceeded to lock it. As soon as Amy turned around, perfect lips assaulted her and she knew immediately to whom they belonged too. She willed herself to stop, but Amy wasn't able to think rationally at the moment. She was just so absorbed by what was happening.

Karma lifted Amy and placed her on the sink, setting herself in between Amy's legs. She proceeded to grab Amy's waist and pressed herself flush onto her center which was rewarded by a throaty moan from Amy.

The kiss was passionate and hungry. Since Amy started the alcohol detox, her senses were heightened and she was hyperaware of every single touch. This kiss was sending Amy overboard. Amy could feel her center aching and was caught off guard when Karma started rubbing over her panties to appease it. Karma smiled into the kiss.

"You're wet" she said in her most seductive voice, which had Amy feeling dizzy. Her center was so sensitive at the moment that she kept bucking her hips forward in response to Karma's rubbing. Amy couldn't take it anymore she was growing restless.

"Take it off" she demanded shakily.

"Are you sure?" Karma asked, as she was already sliding them down.

"God yes" Amy moaned lowly.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock and someone trying to open the door.

"Karma? Amy? Are you guys in there, we've been waiting for you guys." Liam said from outside of the bathroom.

"Just a sec" Karma called as both girls tried to fix their appearances before going out.

"Okay. Also, our ride is here we gotta go" Liam added.

Before leaving the bathroom, Karma turned around and stared at Amy's disheveled appearance. She walked up to her and reached for Amy's lips to fix the smudged lipstick. Karma gave her a quick peck.

"Until next time"

And she was out the door.

* * *

Up Next: Amy's family is hosting a dinner party.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

A/N: Once again, thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Amy was in the middle of applying mascara in the bathroom when she heard her mom knock on the door.

"Honey, are you almost ready? People are starting to show up. Why don't you come on down and greet everyone."

"I'll be down in a second mom". Amy sighed. She really wasn't a fan of her parents' annual dinner party. She'd rather be locked up in her room watching Netflix. She knew it was more of a business meeting for all the attendees but in a more casual setting. Casual setting for these business folks meant dressed in expensive clothes outside of the office.

Amy knew that her parents were shareholders for an important company but didn't really ask questions about it. She figured that she would find out once she was a little bit older. For now, she didn't mind the bliss that came along with being a teenager.

Once finished with her makeup, she looked at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked pristine for her mom's sake. Giving herself a once over, she couldn't help but feel her usual social anxiety creeping in right before facing the growing crowd downstairs.

Amy took a deep breath and put her game face on. Before greeting everyone, she sped-walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the caterers. The kitchen was really busy with caterers coming in and out with trays. Amy hoped that she could kill some time in there. The kitchen was her favorite area of the house but it was currently too hectic for her taste.

Before leaving the kitchen, her path was blocked by one of the caterers. Amy was on the other side of the open fridge and couldn't help but notice this caterer's cute butt. She appeared to be looking for something in the fridge.

Once the caterer closed the fridge, Amy saw who it was and immediately froze in place. Blood rushed to face and she could feel the redness that Karma would notice in a few seconds.

"Karma?" Amy said with wide eyes. She could already feel her palms getting sweaty. This girl just made her so nervous.

"Amy!" Karma looked surprised but happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

Before Amy could answer, someone interrupted her.

"Karma it's no time to be fooling around! Get on the floor and bring your tray!" Karma scurried out the kitchen, sending Amy an apologetic look.

Amy joined her mom in the living room and was forced to make conversation with her guests. They asked about her studies, her future aspirations and her plans for college. Conversation was so dull and she felt like the guests weren't even interested in her answers. She got the vibe that they were just trying to make small talk. Amy wasn't interested in talking about her dreams with people who weren't genuinely interested in knowing about them. Consequently, she gave them a more condensed and vague version of her future plans.

All the while, she was searching for Karma among the crowd. She would get glimpses of her here and there. She would even catch her standing in one place, tray in hand, and staring at her. They exchanged smiles a few times but Amy was never able to speak to her because she didn't want to get Karma in trouble.

When the dinner party died down, Amy's mom allowed her to excuse herself. Before gladly locking herself in her bedroom, she headed towards the kitchen to look for Karma. Amy wasn't really sure what she would say if she saw Karma but she knew that she wanted to see her. She didn't get a chance to talk to her after the whole bathroom scene at homecoming. Karma had rushed off with Liam and Amy had to catch her ride home with Shane and his brother. No matter how much Amy tried to forget about that encounter with Karma, it was still so vivid in her memory. She couldn't help herself. Karma was constantly on her mind. She had never liked a girl as much as she liked Karma.

As she finally entered the kitchen, Amy knew that she absolutely needed to speak with Karma. She didn't want to miss her chance to speak with her and have to wait until they randomly saw each other again.

"Excuse me, have you seen Karma?" she asked one of the caterers refilling his tray.

"You missed her, she just left," he answered while pointing at the backdoor.

Amy rushed out the front door, assuming Karma was parked around her house. She spotted her and called out her name.

"Hey Karma, wait up" Amy said, as she tried to catch up to Karma.

Karma turned around and they were face to face.

"Hey Amy" Karma smiled and waited for Amy to speak.

"Wanna hang out?" Amy asked blushingly. She looked at the ground, afraid of Karma's answer.

"Sure, where to?" Karma asked. Her cute grin never leaving her face.

Amy tugged Karma's hand lightly and they walked back to her house.

* * *

Sorry this was more of a filler chapter! Hopefully the next one is better!

**Up Next: The hang out in Amy's room and...talk!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I don't own Faking It.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"So this is where the magic happens" Karma winked and continued to look around Amy's room. She walked over to a corner and noticed the substantial dvd collection. She turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Tv junkie?" She asked.

"Pretty much" Amy replied sheepishly.

"I'm the same. I stay locked up in my room for an unhealthy period at a time. I'm a binge watcher, it's a problem." Karma chuckled.

Karma continued exploring the room while Amy watched her nervously. Amy didn't know how to start the conversation. She knew that she had to speak up eventually, and she was trying to mentally prepare herself. She didn't want to give away just how nervous she actually was.

Amy was so preoccupied with what to say that she didn't notice Karma taking a seat on her bed.

"So…" Karma drawled.

"So you cater?" Amy uttered out nervously. So much for keeping her cool.

"Yup, it's pretty decent. Hours are good and the money is not too bad either. At least it pays a portion of my tuition." Karma shrugged. "Why are you still standing? Come sit on your bed with me silly." She patted the space next to her with a welcoming smile.

Amy took a seat and already felt her pulse quicken by the proximity.

"So anyways, yeah my job can be fun. The things I've witnessed at these events are pure gold."

Karma was going on about some work related story but Amy was not longer paying attention. "God this girl is gorgeous" she thought to herself. Amy was probably the closest she'd ever been to Karma without kissing her and she was captivated. She was so mesmerized by every single detail on her face. Everything looked perfect. She was trying really hard to suppress the urge to kiss Karma because she knew that it would be too forward. But then again, on every occasion, Karma had always been really forward when it came to what she wanted.

"You kissed me at homecoming" Amy blurted out even before Karma was finished her story about work. Amy looked as surprised as Karma. She didn't expect to start the conversation like this but sometimes she couldn't control what came out of her mouth. Especially around Karma.

"I think I remember you kissing me back" Karma replied without skipping a beat. She grew silent and gave the blonde a challenging stare.

"We need to talk about everything that has happened" Amy said.

"We were just having a little fun. Weren't we?" Karma grinned.

Before Amy could do anything, she watched as Karma sauntered closer to lean in and kiss her lightly. Amy couldn't help but respond by cupping the brunette's cheek and deepening the kiss. She wasn't thinking clearly, Karma's lips were distracting her from the conversation at hand. It was impossible for her to control the strong response that Karma's perfect lips incited. She couldn't help but finally give in.

The kisses between them were getting hungrier. Karma straddled Amy and pulled away from their kiss to place her soft lips on Amy's neck. This earned Karma a throaty moan from the blonde who placed both hands on Karma's waist. Amy felt Karma lean into her until she was lying down. Her mind was racing because she could guess where this was headed. Before it got any further, Amy gently pushed Karma away and quickly got off the bed.

"It's not just fun for me. Not that I don't enjoy it…but Karma, listen, I like you and I don't want this thing between us to be only casual encounters. I've never felt this way about a girl and I think I owe it to myself to be honest about my feelings. I know we've only met a handful of times but we can't deny the connection we have. I'm tired of meaningless hookups with girls at parties. They haven't even been fun anymore because all I can do is think about you. If I'm being perfectly honest, nothing holds a candle to how you make me feel. I feel really guilty because Liam is my friend and Shane's best friend so I don't want to step on anyone's toes but I just had to tell you."

Amy breathed out at the end of her speech. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel her pulse resonate all over her body. The silence was deafening. It looked like Karma was trying to figure out what to say. Amy was mentally kicking herself thinking that maybe she divulged too much and she ruined any chance she had with Karma. Maybe she shouldn't have laid her feelings on the line. Amy was starting to doubt herself but before she could go any further Karma finally replied.

"Amy…I'm actually dating someone now. We're in an open relationship but yeah….we're dating. I'm really flattered but I didn't mean to string you along. I thought we had a silent agreement that we were just fooling around."

Amy couldn't control the tears. How could she be so stupid?

Seeing Amy crying, Karma walked closer to comfort her but Amy backed away.

"Don't." Amy croaked.

"You have to know, I do feel a connection too but it's just not the right time. Maybe if you had told me earlier…. things could have been different."

Karma reached for a pen and took Amy's hand.

"Here, I'm gonna give you my number if you ever feel like talking. About anything at all. We can still be friends right?" Karma searched Amy's eyes hopefully but the blonde was avoiding any eye contact.

"I think you should leave." Amy stated with finality.

"Amy, I truly am sorry" Karma said. She kissed her on the cheek and left.

As soon as Amy heard the door close, she threw herself on the bed and just cried. She never wanted to see Karma again. It would hurt too much.

* * *

A/N: SORRY!_** Karmy is end game though**_!

**Up Next: Karma and Amy run into each other after a long time (time lapse). Can they be friends? Is a clean slate possible?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: I don't own Faking It.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes and I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer! Also thanks for the follows, faves and reviews!**

* * *

"Late on your first shift blondie. I hope this is not a regular occurrence. Do me a favor and clear out the empty mugs on some of the tables". A middle-aged woman pointed towards the tables needing cleaning. The woman was the manager, April, who hired Amy a few days ago.

"Oh and welcome to the team" She continued and gave Amy a genuine smile.

Amy returned the smile and quickly walked to the back of the café to leave her belongings behind. She came out of the back and headed towards the tables.

She proceeded to pick up the empty mugs that were set aside.

Amy noticed that the place was somewhat packed. She figured that it was Friday evening and not every college student wanted to start the weekend off at a typical college party. Besides, April mentioned that there was this event going on tonight at the café but she didn't really go into details. Amy figured that she would just have to find out once the event began.

Her shift was going well despite the place being busy. She was happy when she finally went on break after working for a while.

In the backroom, she met the other employee who was working with her tonight. His name was Jake, and Amy found him very charming. Amy immediately noticed that the guy was incredibly good-looking. He had ocean blue eyes, a defined jaw and thick brown hair that were almost too perfectly in place. He was also tanned and she later found out that he was Moroccan and Irish. She wondered why he wasn't signed with a model agency yet. Amy soon found out that Jake was also very smart. He has been studying mathematical finance and he was working as much as he could to keep up with paying tuition. She admired his work ethic and hoped that some of it might rub off on her.

This was actually her first job and she thought she was doing pretty well for a first timer. She felt a sense of maturity and independence because she would soon be able to pay for her own things instead of heavily relying on her parents' income.

Once their break was over, Amy headed back to work. She was glad to have made a friend.

She noticed the lights turn on around the small stage and saw Jake greet everyone signaling the beginning of this mystery event. She heard people cheering excitedly for it to start; especially the eager girls practically drooling over Jake. Amy chuckled to herself and watched Jake on stage. He squinted a little from the bright light directed at him.

"Hey folks, hope everyone's having a good evening. Let me tell you, you guys are in for a treat! Tonight's performers are really talented and we hope you enjoy what they have for us. So without further ado, I'll let them get to it. Have a good night guys." Jake waved and got off the stage to let the first performer prepare. He sat on the chair in front of the mic, placed his guitar on his lap and started playing.

Amy was kind of let down; she thought the event was going to be something more exciting. This was basically an open mic night. But Amy didn't want to judge too quickly. For all she knew, one of these performers could blow her away with their talent. She figured that she would just enjoy the rest of her shift listening to live music. That wasn't so bad for a first shift.

The night was going by smoothly. April had left early because she trusted Jake to close up the café.

There were still a lot of people for the show but the coffee and pastry orders were dying down.

* * *

There was 30 minutes left until closing time and she decided to take her second break before having to help Jake with closing. Amy headed to the bathroom in the back to wash her hands before finishing the piece of her sandwich that she saved from earlier. Although she closed the door of the bathroom, she could hear the melody of someone playing an acoustic version of "Teenage Dirtbag" and she thought that was pretty neat. She looked at her watch indicating that it was probably the last performer before closing. Amy started eating her sandwich and kept an ear out to listen for when people started leaving the café.

She heard the performer finish the song and introduce the last song of the night. The voice was hazy from where Amy was sitting in the backroom but she could make out the words that were being said.

"So this will be the last song of my set. This song was written about someone I met a while back but things just didn't work out. This has become one of my favorite songs to play." The girl said.

Amy smiled thinking that a song dedicated to someone was romantic. She wondered if the two were still friends. She heard the girl start playing her guitar and tried to listen to the lyrics.

_I felt a spark of desire_

_And now the flames are growing higher_

_I really want this to work _

_I'm so tired of being burned_

She was enjoying the song when she was interrupted. "Hey can someone help me over here? I wanna get something 'to go" Amy heard a man who was probably behind the counter. She sighed and put down her sandwich. She opened the door and quickly walked over to serve the customer. While she was preparing the most complicated latte order, she continued to enjoy the song.

_Something changed the moment we kissed_

_I never knew it could feel like this_

_We'll keep it hush hush undercover_

_But it's a rush rush being your lover_

She finished the man's order, handed him his latte and bagel, and left the counter to see who was singing this song she was enjoying so much.

_We keep it hush hush and discover_

_Why it's a rush running with each other_

Amy completely froze when she finally set eyes on the amazing singer. Lo and behold, _Karma_ was looking as majestic as ever singing with the spotlight shinning on her. It had been almost half a year... It took half a year to get over her. But every single feeling and memory about Karma came rushing back at that very moment. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't process how she was feeling. She was afraid that if she did move, she would do something stupid so she just stood there staring.

"Pretty talented don't ya think?" Jake snuck up on her from behind.

"Yea" Amy replied shakily.

"Lucky me right?" Jake grinned.

"What do you mean?" Amy frowned.

"Oh right, this is your first shift! She's my girl" He grinned. "By the way, I saw your sandwich on the table. Why don't you go finish it. Don't worry, I'll call you once everyone clears out. I can introduce you to Karma! I'm sure you'll love her."

_Yeah I have a crush _

_And I just want you to see_

_That you were never a secret to me _

She heard people start to clap. Amy slowly exhaled and quickly ran to the backroom. She threw her sandwich away and sat down. Her mind was racing. How was she going to get out of this. Was she ready to face Karma again? She took deep breaths and gave herself a pep talk.

She was completely over Karma. Right? She was just feeling this way because they haven't seen each other in a while and they didn't get a chance to talk after Amy's confession. Confusing feelings were resurfacing and Amy was panicking.

But suddenly, she remembered the heartbreak that she felt after Karma had left. Her walls were stronger now. None of that really mattered anyway because she swore that she would never let herself be with Karma ever again. She learned from her mistake and she came out of it stronger. Besides, she was with Jake. They could be friends right? She would also have to get used to seeing Karma more often, given the fact that Jake worked with her.

"Hey Amy! Coast is clear. Everyone is gone. Come on out, I want you to meet someone" she heard Jake call out.

As she walked through the door, she saw Jake tidying up while chatting with Karma.

"Hey" Amy said shakily.

Both of them turned around. Karma set her eyes on Amy. Her eyes went wide.

"Amy?" Karma breathed out with utter shock.

* * *

**Up Next: Part 2 and then some**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: I do not own Faking it.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked with confusion. She was sitting at one of the tables that Jake was wiping.

Before Amy could answer, Jake had cut in. "Wait, you guys know each other?" He looked at both girls curiously.

"You can say that. We haven't seen each other in a while though" Amy replied without looking at Jake. She was so focused on staring at Karma; trying to decipher what she was thinking. Although Amy had panicked not too long ago, she was able to compose herself in front of Karma. She had changed for the better since their last encounter. She had worked hard on overcoming her social anxiety and came out of it a more confident person. Karma still made her nervous though. But now, Amy was able to maintain a more self-assured exterior.

"Oh that's great!" Jake beamed, oblivious to the tension between the girls. "So I guess there's no need for introductions." Jake continued.

"I guess not." Karma said meekly. She gave both of them a forced smile in an attempt to ease the tension and also to hide her initial shock from seeing Amy.

"Well I'm gonna start tidying up, I can't miss tonight's episode of Game of Thrones" Amy informed them in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Jake asking them how they actually knew each other. She decided to use discretion when it came to the nature of her relationship with Karma. She concluded that nothing good would come of it being brought up in front of Jake. Besides, it was not really a relationship to begin with. It was more like casual encounters. They were just two people fooling around, as Karma so eloquently put it. The last thing Amy wanted was for any awkwardness with her co-worker. She was quite taken with Jake, in a completely platonic way of course. And she didn't want him to feel weird or uncomfortable around her if he knew about the circumstances. She knew that revealing her past relationship with Karma could possibly put a damper on their workplace.

"Oh yeah that show is so great! Hey since it's your first shift why don't you clock out early. Don't worry, I can close up on my own and Karma here can help me with the cleaning. She doesn't mind. Right babe?" Jake smiled and placed his arm affectionately around Karma's shoulder while waiting for an answer from Amy. Karma nodded at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind watching it online after the episode airs. It's really no big deal" Amy replied guiltily.

"Amy, it's fine. Go enjoy your show" Jake kindly told her.

"Alright, I guess I'm off" Amy smiled timidly and gathered her stuff from the back.

The couple went back to cleaning up and talking to one another happily. Amy didn't want to interrupt them before leaving but she didn't want to come off as ungrateful either. So she cleared her throat to get their attention once more.

"Have a good night guys" She said while moving towards the door.

"Yeah you too. See ya tomorrow Amy!" Jake returned to his conversation with Karma while both of them cleaned separate tables. Amy noticed Karma sneaking subtle glances her way but she didn't really want to read too much into it. All Amy wanted to do was to get home and put this entire situation aside for the time being. She needed a distraction from the unavoidable conversation that she would eventually have with Karma.

Amy realized that she was still standing there lost in her thoughts. She finally snapped out of it and walked out the door. She was greeted by the coldness of fall. She huffed out a breath that she had been holding since Karma came back into her life.

She was finally alone. It was okay to let her guard down.

* * *

The next day, Amy decided to get to work half an hour earlier. She wanted to demonstrate punctuality but also, to sit down by herself and have a nice cup of coffee before her shift.

Once she arrived at the café, she was glad to see that there was a parking spot right in front of it. She parked, gathered her purse and headed inside the café. As soon as she opened the door, she heard some say "Nice ride." The voice was coming from one of the tables next to the entrance with a clear view of her car outside. Amy turned and saw Karma grinning at her.

"Thanks" Amy simply replied. She looked around and it appeared that the café was moderately busy. Jake was busy at the cash taking people's order.

Amy didn't really want to have a conversation with Karma right before her shift but it seemed like the brunette was adamant about starting one with her.

"I didn't know this place paid that well. Has Jake been holding out on me?" Karma questioned playfully.

"Graduation present from my folks" Amy shrugged with a tight-lipped smile.

"So what time do you start your shift?" Karma inquired.

"In half an hour" Amy kept shifting her gaze to the backroom wanting to escape from Karma. She just wanted to sit down and have a coffee on her own. But Karma was really persistent.

"That's great! Let's catch up. Don't worry I wont bite" Karma grinned at her teasingly.

Amy finally surrendered and took a seat in front of Karma. She didn't really have anything to say to her so she waited for the brunette to say something.

"So you go to school here too now?" Karma asked before sipping on her coffee but maintaining eye contact with the blonde.

Amy merely noded in response.

"huh" Karma pondered.

"What?" Amy raised a brow questioningly.

"I never pegged you for a state university kinda gal. I thought you would have chosen something smaller….like a liberal arts college or something" Karma chuckled a little.

Amy felt somewhat offended by that statement but she knew that Karma was just teasing her.

"Well, as it so happens, our school offers a pretty decent psych program and that's what I'm interested in pursuing so….yea" Amy pointed out.

"Gee Amy, if you wanted to be closer to me, you could've just said so" Karma winked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked the brunette, slightly frowning with confusion.

"Oh, just that we're gonna be in the same program." Karma grinned. "Also, we'll probably have some classes together because I just switched to psych. I used to be in the business program but it wasn't for me." The brunette shrugged lightly.

Amy mentally sighed to herself. Was the universe working against her? She just wanted to get through college all in one piece. Although Amy kept reminding herself that she was over Karma, she couldn't help but worry that her feelings for the brunette would resurface if they started spending more time with each other. And she was bound to run into Karma even more often than she previously expected.

At that moment, it dawned on Amy that if she was this worried about her feelings for Karma, it probably meant that she was not a hundred percent over her. But even if it were true, Amy knew that she would never again act on her feelings. She had already been burnt once, and she wouldn't let it happen again. And for some reason, Karma was always unavailable anyway. Amy didn't want to be a home wrecker, which fuelled her need to quell any remaining feelings for the beautiful brunette.

Amy was brought back from her thoughts when she felt Karma place a hand over her own to get her attention. Amy instantly felt the electricity of that one touch but quickly pushed it aside. She wondered if Karma felt it as well.

"Earth to Amy? So do you live on campus or do you commute from your parents'?" Before she could answer, she heard Jake call out for her.

"Hey Amy! You're here. Do you mind starting now? I know you have 15 minutes left til your shift but I'm swamped with these orders. Do you mind giving me a hand?" He asked her with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah no prob Jake I'll be there in a sec" She replied before turning back to Karma.

"Gotta go, I'll see you around" Amy said and gave Karma a genuine smile. She stood up from her chair to leave.

At the same time, Karma stood up as well and started gathering her things. She was putting her jacket on when Amy spoke again.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you'd get here early for your shift. I just wanted to catch up a bit and make sure we were cool" Karma grinned.

"How did you know I was working today?" Amy asked with a raised brow.

"I was there when Jake mentioned it last night, remember?" Karma replied. She was already headed to the door.

Right before Karma pushed the door open to leave, she turned around when she heard Amy call out her name.

The blonde wasn't going to let Karma do all the teasing.

"Speaking of last night, I really liked that one song. I wish someone wrote me a song like that" Amy smirked knowingly, catching Karma off guard. She winked at the flushed brunette before heading over to finally help Jake.

* * *

Amy was carrying the last of her boxes up the stairs to her dorm room. She couldn't believe that she was only moving into her dorm on the third week of the semester. She had been on the waitlist and the school finally contacted her about an available room.

When she got to her hall, she noticed a little bit of a commotion going on. It looked like people were getting ready for something. Decorations and a ping pong table were being put up in the hallway which made it difficult for Amy to get through it with her box.

"Hey is there something going on tonight?" Amy asked a random guy.

"Yeah! Our entire floor is having a back to school party. I know we started three weeks ago but we just needed an excuse to party." The guy replied. "The theme is loungewear so no need to get all dressed up. Hope to see you there!"

"Thanks, yeah maybe I'll check it out later" Amy replied and walked towards her dorm. She put down her box and dug into her pockets for the key. Once inside her room, she started unpacking everything. She barely registered her roommate's side of the room because she was so preoccupied with getting everything unpacked.

Amy had her back to the door while she was bent over unpacking one of the boxes. She had her ipod playing so she didn't notice her roommate come in. She was startled when she felt someone poke her. Amy's jaw dropped when she realized who was going to be her new roommate. At this point, she asked herself why she was still surprised by her current predicament. The universe was clearly having a field day.

"figures" Amy whispered under her breath.

"Amy, are you my new roommate?" Karma grinned widely.

"I guess I am" Amy shrugged and answered with a half-smile.

"This is so great! We're gonna have so much fun together!" Karma beamed.

Amy was not so sure about that. Being roommates with Karma meant that she would have to see her every single day.

Karma reached for a box and silently started helping Amy unpack her things.

Amy finally had enough of the internal battle that she was having in her head. She didn't want to spend the entire school year constantly overanalyzing everything. If she was going to live with the brunette, she had to get closure and also define their relationship once and for all. Everything had to be crystal clear between them.

"Okay let's get everything out in the open" Amy finally blurted out as she was placing things on her desk.

"What do you mean?" Karma questioned.

"You know what I mean. We never got to talk about my pathetic confession to you and I don't want to dance around it for an entire year."

"Amy, it wasn't pathetic. Why didn't you call me though? We could have sorted things out and remained friends."

"I guess I was just embarrassed that I got rejected so I decided against calling you." Amy shrugged.

"Listen, I should have told you that I was dating someone. Not everyone is cool with hooking up with someone in an open relationship and I should have known that" Karma apologized.

"And I really hope that we can move past this since we're gonna be living with each other." The brunette continued and gave Amy a cute hald-smile.

"Deal?" Karma pressed on and walked over to Amy who was still next to her desk.

"Deal." Amy nodded.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Karma suddenly beamed. She took Amy by surprise when she hugged her out of sheer excitement.

"Okay buddy, go change into some cute sweats. In case you didn't notice, there's a party going on outside of our dorm and we're going!"

Amy chuckled to herself, as Karma happily got ready for the party. She had a feeling that this would be an interesting year to say the least. They could be just friends, right?

She sure hoped so.

* * *

**Up Next: Karma will be Amy's wingwoman at a halloween party. Amy goes home for the weekend and comes out to her parents.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: I do not own Faking it.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

"Amy hold still!" Karma giggled while circling around the blonde.

"I'm trying!" Amy sighed. "Not too tight please" She was worried about her circulation.

Karma finally finished and looked pleased with her handiwork on Amy. "Perfect" she concluded.

The blonde stood in the middle of their dorm, encased in many layers of plastic wrap.

The tube dress was pretty decent, given the fact that it was made of plastic wrap. Amy had been worried that it would be completely see-through. However, she soon realized that as the layers of plastic started accumulating, she had nothing to worry about in terms of indecent exposure. Also, her white undergarments weren't even noticeable with the finished product.

"You couldn't have made the dress a tad longer?" Amy worried as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No way! You have amazing legs and you need to show them off Ames" Karma answered smiling at her creation.

"Thanks, I guess…" The blonde slightly blushed from the compliment.

"Okay, how do I look?" Karma asked as she gave a little twirl. She was wearing a pair of skinny cargo pants, brown combat boots, an olive green form-fitting henley, and a black apron to top off her costume.

"You look killer" Amy replied, smirking at her own pun.

They had binge-watched the entire series of Dexter in their dorm in the last weeks and they were obsessed. Karma had convinced Amy to dress up as one of Dexter's victims while the brunette would dress as Dexter. They were going to a friend's house party for Halloween and they wanted to wear something that was somewhat original.

Since Amy had moved into the dorm, the girls have been almost inseparable. They did homework together, they went out together, and they even worked out together every morning. The only time that they were apart was when they didn't have class together or when Karma was out with Jake. She usually spent Fridays and Saturdays with Jake, while the rest of the week was spent hanging out with Amy. The girls were really getting along and there was no longer any tension or awkwardness between them.

"Oh one more thing." Karma remembered. She dug into one of her drawers and came up with a bottle of fake blood. She took her plastic knife and dipped it into the bottle. Then, the brunette proceeded to wipe some on Amy's tube dress and arms to make it look like she was bleeding. When Karma finished, she handed the bottle to Amy and the blonde splashed some red on Karma's apron to complete the look.

Once both girls were pleased with their outfits, they headed out to the party.

They finally arrived at the address given to them. They were both staring at their surroundings in awe. Amy was the one driving and she was waiting for the gates to let them in.

"Ummm did you know that Jesse lived in a huge mansion…?" Amy asked Karma slowly. They were both taking everything in. Although it was nighttime, the decorations and lights revealed the actual scale of the party. The only word that came to Amy's mind was "extravagant". They could already hear the music blasting from inside the mansion.

They hurried up to park the car and headed inside the house excitedly. It was filled with people. Amy wondered if it was over capacity. She looked up, and saw that the double staircase was crowded with people socializing. Amy was interrupted from her astonishment when she heard someone call out their names.

"Karma! Amy! You guys made it!" Jesse greeted them happily. "Oh I like your costumes, you girls look like the perfect Dexter duo." He commended.

"Thanks" Karma replied. Amy just decided to respond with a smile.

"Nice place"

"Thanks, it's my parents'. They're away for business and they let me throw this party. I didn't tell them I was gonna invite this many people though." Jesse chuckled. "I don't even think I know half the people who showed up." He realized.

"Anyway, thanks for coming. Most of the drinks are in the dinning room. I gotta go, I think I heard something shatter. Enjoy the party girls" Jesse waved and headed in the direction of the shatter.

"Let's get some drinks!" Karma grinned. She took Amy's hand and guided her towards what she assumed to be the dinning room.

After filling up their cups with some beer, they decided to sit down on some chairs set up around the perimeter of the makeshift dance floor.

"Ames, I'm gonna be your wing woman tonight!" Karma clapped excitedly. "We're gonna find you some cute girl to mack on." She continued with a mischievous grin.

"Okay" Amy agreed with a chuckle. The alcohol was already getting to her.

"Oh! I think I found someone. Look, across from us. She has been staring our way for a while now." Karma pointed out.

The girl in question was dressed in orange prison scrubs. Her costume wasn't flattering at all but the girl was gorgeous. She had adorably tousled shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes and a really nice smile.

Karma stood up and Amy followed as the brunette headed towards the cute girl. Karma nudged Amy to start the convo.

"Hey" Amy smiled at the cute red head that Karma had picked out for her.

"Hey yourself" the red head grinned.

"I'm Amy"

"Hi Amy, I'm Taylor" she replied flirtatiously.

"Nice costumes, are you guys like… dating?" Taylor queried.

"Oh no no" Karma chuckled.

"We just really _really_ like Dexter" Amy added sheepishly.

"Tell me about it. Wasn't that show just amazing? How did you feel about the ending of the series though?"

All three girls spent some time discussing their theories about the series finale of Dexter. After some time, Karma slowly extracted herself from the convo by excusing herself to go talk to some friends she spotted across from them.

Amy was enjoying her chat with Taylor when the red head took her hand to go dance.

The dance floor was crowded but they managed to squeeze in. Taylor turned her back to Amy and took the blonde's hands to place them on her hips. They started dancing in sync and Amy was really enjoying herself. She realized that Taylor was an amazing dancer and she couldn't stop smiling. The girl had some moves.

Things were getting pretty heated on the dance floor. It had been a while since she had seen Karma though. She looked around the dance floor and spotted Karma talking to a few of her friends. Before Amy returned her attention to Taylor, she saw Karma glance in the direction of Amy as if she already knew where she had been the entire time. _Had she been watching me the whole time?_ Amy wondered to herself. Amy chalked it up to Karma just keeping an eye on her to make sure that she was safe.

She returned to dancing with Taylor but looked back in Karma's direction after a while. Once again, she caught the brunette staring. They didn't make any gesture to acknowledge eachother but maintained a steady gaze. Amy wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, Karma was walking towards her and Taylor. Amy gulped, unsure of what Karma was going to do. She watched as Karma taped Taylor on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry Taylor, but Amy promised me a dance. Do you mind if I collect?" Karma asked the red head with a friendly smile.

"Yeah no worries, Amy has worn me out. I needed a break anyway." She winked at Amy and walked over to her group of friends.

Once Taylor was gone, Amy turned to Karma and raised her eyebrow curiously.

"I don't remember promising anything of that sort" She commented with a slight smirk.

"Can't a girl dance with her cute friend?" She simply stated as she playfully pulled Amy closer to her. When they were close enough, Karma released her hold on Amy's arms. Amy presumed that Karma didn't want to blur the lines between friendly dancing. Both girls figured it would be safer if they kept the physical touching to a minimum.

Both of their grins grew even wider when _Let me blow ya mind_ started blasting through the speakers.

They started dancing to the smooth rhythm but made sure to keep a decent amount of distance between them. Unfortunately, they were suddenly pushed together by the oblivious crowd around them. Physical contact was unavoidable.

Karma looked like she didn't know what to do about the proximity. But finally, Amy decided to make this situation less awkward for the both of them by gently placing her arms over Karma's shoulders. They never stopped dancing and kept their gaze locked. Amy could see every single detail on Karma's face. The brunette carried a look of worry and uncertainty. Amy could sense that her discomfort was probably rooted from their close proximity. But the crowd wasn't dispersing.

Amy gave Karma an encouraging smile in an attempt to communicate that she shouldn't worry.

Accepting Amy's encouragement, Karma shakily placed her hands on the blonde's hips. She breathed out with a nervous smile directed at Amy. Amy leaned in to say something in her ear. The blonde thought she heard Karma's breath hitch but decided that it was just her imagination.

"This doesn't have to be awkward okay?" Amy spoke gently over the music. "Don't worry Karms. You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me. I would never take advantage of a situation that could ruin our friendship. All my feelings are completely platonic" The blonde continued reassuringly. Though, she knew that deep down; she could never completely get rid of all her feelings for Karma. But she would never reveal that to the brunette because they were getting along so well as friends.

Amy pulled back and caught Karma looking somewhat disappointed by what she had said. But as soon as the brunette realized that Amy was looking at her, she quickly recovered from her initial reaction by giving her friend a genuine smile.

"Okay" Karma simply nodded.

For a moment, Amy wondered about that look of disappointment but quickly chased those thoughts away.

"You're also a really good dancer" Amy stated light-heartedly which earned a chuckle from the brunette.

They ended up dancing and enjoying each other's company for the rest of the night. Amy had completely forgotten about Taylor until the red head came up to her to give Amy her number. Taylor said goodbye to both girls and left with her friends.

"You gonna call her?" Karma asked interestedly.

"What do you think?" Amy countered.

"Yeah, I think you should. She's cute." Karma gave Amy a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Okay I think I will" Amy decided proudly.

"Hey it's getting late" Karma changed the subject. "Wanna head back to the dorms?"

"Yeah sure" Amy agreed, sensing a slight irritation in Karma's voice.

* * *

Part two in the next few days. Sorry for delay!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: I do not own Faking it.

**A/N: Kinda short chapter. Unfortunately, the gist of the dinner convo was written from a personal experience.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Amy singsonged as she entered her dorm. She had been hanging out with Taylor since the Halloween party and Amy really enjoyed the red head's company.

"How was your date?" Karma inquired as she looked up from a textbook she was reading.

"It was nice." Amy replied with a smile. She set her bag down and plopped herself on the bed. "I found out that Taylor is also a singer. I haven't heard her sing yet but she promised that she would sing to me one day"

"Seems like a talented gal" Karma said with a hint of disinterest but also jealousy. "So what time are you leaving for your parents?" She asked, trying to move away from talking about Taylor.

"In half an hour actually. They're expecting me for dinner." Amy walked to her closet and started packing a few necessities in her bag. She hasn't seen her parents since school started and they were requesting she visit for the weekend.

"Excited to see them?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited to see Lauren though. I haven't seen her in almost a year. It'll be nice to catch up."

Lauren was Amy's half sister who was studying at a dance academy in New York. They didn't get along at first, but they soon found some common ground and they have been close ever since. Lauren was so honest and that's what Amy loved about her. And even though they spoke on the phone regularly, Amy really missed having her around.

"I'll have to meet her someday. She seems cool." Karma said.

"Deal! She might come off as blunt but that's just her personality. I'm sure you'll love her nonetheless." Amy promised happily.

Amy continued packing some things and idly chatted with Karma until she was ready to leave for her parents'.

* * *

The entire family was at the dinner table and the evening was going well. Her parents asked both girls about school and life in general. Lauren talked about her most recent dancing gigs while Amy talked about the psychology classes she was taking. The conversations were light and interesting until Amy's mother brought up a rumor that she heard about their neighbors.

"Did you hear about Jason from next door? I heard that he came out to his parents not too long ago." Her mom gossiped. "I never would have guessed."

Amy subtly eyed Lauren and they gave each other a look.

Although Jason didn't officially come out until now, he was pretty open about it and almost everyone kind of knew that he was gay.

"Does it really matter mom?" Amy replied in annoyance. She was irritated by her mother's tone.

She had yet to come out to her family because she always had a nagging feeling that her mother would have a problem with it. They never really had an actual conversation about homosexuality per se, but whenever it was mentioned in a conversation, she would express her disapproval by snickering to herself or dismissing the topic altogether. Her mother's derisive demeanor had always bothered Amy. She wondered if her mom's behavior revealed a defense mechanism to something that made her feel uncomfortable. It could also mean that she didn't take gay people seriously.

The exchange at hand was the first time that Amy was hearing her mother's views on the matter. And it was becoming painfully obvious that her mother was homophobic.

"Well I just feel bad for his parents… he's abnormal and they have to deal with that." Her mom scoffed offhandedly. She didn't seem to notice her daughter's escalading anger from across the table. She took a casual sip of wine before she heard her daughter speak.

"Mom! What century are you living in!" Amy all but screamed. She was balling her fists under the table when she felt Lauren put a hand on her arm to calm her down. The blonde was seething by having to endure this kind of ignorance from her own mother.

Her stepfather and Lauren remained silent as they watched the argument unfold.

"If I had a gay kid, I'd love them more because of their handicap." She stated proudly.

Amy could not believe what she was hearing. How could her mother be so ignorant, so homophobic, so insensitive to the struggles that gay people had to endure day in and out because of people like her.

The worst part was that her mom was unknowingly attacking something that was at the core of her being. Amy's sexuality was a part of her that she couldn't change. And to hear her mom devalue her as a person was heartbreaking enough to cause Amy to recoil from her budding anger.

"Now Farrah honey, don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?" Her stepfather interfered with a frown.

"Mom, I am so ashamed to have you as a parent." Amy sadly spoke. She decided that it was no longer worth arguing with her mom. She was so emotionally exhausted that she just stood up and silently walked towards her bedroom.

"Oh Amy dear, don't be so dramatic. Jason's just our neighbor. It's not like we know him personally." Her mom called out obliviously.

Amy half-heartedly chuckled to herself because of the irony.

* * *

**Up Next: the aftermath (totally fictional)**


End file.
